The Strange Case of Harry Potter
by ebharmony
Summary: The Potters are killed by Peter Pettigew and death eaters, leaving Harry in Petunia's care. What will the next 10 years hold for Harry? Long, detailed story. Grey Harry. Smart dark side! Bad Dumbledore & light. Eventually selected Weasley bashing & Sirius Black/Petunia Evans pairing.
1. My Dear Sister

**Chapter 1:** My Dear Sister

It was July 31th, the day of her nephew's birthday and Petunia was pacing the living room floor. She wanted to give her sister a ring to wish her and her family a good evening, but she was too scared to speak to her younger sister.

Petunia had been a great sister to Lily, but when Lily received her Hogwarts' letter; it put a large strain on their relationship. After Lily left that school and married James Potter, a pureblood wizard, Lily made an effort into fixing their relationship. They were family after all and Lily did show up one day on her porch, demanding to be let in.

Petunia remembered that day like it was yesterday, though it happened more than a year earlier.

**_Flashback:_**

It was raining heavily in Surrey as a figure approached Number 4 Privet Drive. Petunia heard a rapid knock on her door and hurried to answer it. Her husband was at work and the mail had been delivered for the day, so she was sure it was a neighbor who needed to borrow sugar or an egg or two. She was shocked to find her only sister in the doorway with a homemade cake and a determined look on her face.

_"Petunia, before you say anything, I came here to talk. Just talk. Let me in."_ Lily said as she squeezed herself into the small opening. If Lily wasn't in such a hurry to get inside from the rain, she would have seen the small smile that hit her older sister's face.

Lily took off her rain soaked coat and hung it up while Petunia look at her now grown sister. _Personality matches her hair,_ she mused as Lily looked around.

_"What are you doing here Lily? You know that Vernon doesn't approve of your kind."_ Petunia said as she escorted Lily into the living room. Hell would freeze over before Petunia Dursley let a guest feel uncomfortable in her home.

_"We need to talk 'Tunia. I know since I got my Hogwarts letter, we haven't had a relationship. You don't understand how hard it was for me to have to leave you and go to Hogwarts. If I had a choice, I would have taken you with me."_ Lily said.

Petunia gave her a thin, pressed expression as she took the cake from Lily. She never talked about what happened with her sister when she was younger; a mixture of embarrassment, jealousy and pain flooded her mind. Curse that freak school! They took her sister and then her parents' love.

_"When you decided to leave our family for that freak house, you stopped caring about me! All it ever was magic this and magic that. I don't know why you're even came here. You know that I'm not interested in hearing about your world or how sorry you are."_ Petunia said as she began to cut into the cake.

_Not bad for someone that used to burn our cupcakes in the easy bake oven. Chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, one of their favorites growing up together._ Petunia thought as she served the cake to the both of them.

_"Not this time, Tuney. You're not getting out of hearing me out this time. You're my sister and I love you. I miss you so much. You know that I would have given up my place at Hogwarts for you, but magic doesn't work that way. It pained me for years that you felt like I forgot about you. I wrote you letters at Hogwarts all the time, but I was too afraid that you wouldn't even read them."_ Lily pulled her wand and a few old looking envelopes out, making Petunia cower back. Muttering a spell, the stack became 10 times larger, taking Petunia back for a second time.

Petunia looked down at the stack and slowly peered at each one carefully. She saw that each one was dated about a week from each other, starting from the day that Lily went to Hogwarts. Tears stung her eyes as she opened the first one and read about the Lily she left behind so long ago.

Lily Potter sat waiting for her to finish a few letters before calling her gently.

_"Tuney, I didn't lie to you when we last saw each other, I really do miss my big sister. I hope you can find it in your heart to accept me again. It might take some time for you to get used to me and all, but I can wait."_

Petunia looked at her little sister as she finished her sentence. Reaching over, she hugged Lily and cried into her shoulder. She let some stupid jealousy get in the way of her relationship with Lily. They sat together for a few hours; crying, talking, and even laughing together.

After that, Lily would visit every week with a growing belly so the two of them could make up for the time that they lost with each other. That was until the Wizarding War got too dangerous for Lily to see Petunia. She sent letters with Sirius Black to be deliver for Petunia. It was always a sight to see this Black character pretending to be a mailman to deliver her letter.

**_Flashback end. _**

Pacing back and forth for the hundredth time, Petunia grabbed the phone and began to dial the number that Sirius gave her the last time he delivered a letter; which was almost a month earlier. He said to call if she ever needed anything and she could feel this was an emergency. After a few rings, Sirius answered with a concern voice.

_"Petunia, is something wrong?"_ After visiting for about a month, Petunia was brave enough to let Sirius into the house for cake and tea. They became friends after getting to know each other over weekly tea time and even went out for lunch together, in the muggle world of course.

_"I don't feel like Lily and James are safe, Sirius."_ As she said that, a knock fell on her door. She gave Sirius a quick explanation as she went to answer the door.

Her eyes fell onto a basket with a small child inside; black, messy hair and a tiny lightning bolt scar was all she could see from the covered child. Petunia knew instantly that this was Harry, her nephew. A letter laid on top of his blanket and with a pale hand, Petunia reached out to read it.

**author's note:** I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far! I know the pace is a little slow right now, but I really want to focus on the beginning of how this Harry is different from the Harry we're used to in the original story. As of now, I have no pairings for any characters, besides Petunia. I would love to hear what you guys think and please review if you're in the mood. Thank you for reading. :)


	2. Meeting Petunia Evans

**Chapter 2:** Meeting Petunia Evans

Petunia opened the letter that was attached and began to read;

_Dearest Petunia, _

_If you're reading this James and I are no longer in the living world. The Wizarding War is a dangerous place and we prepared for the worst if anything were to happen to the both of us. _

_After a long discussion with James, the both of us agreed that it would be best if we left little Harry in your care. I know raising two little boys will be an ordeal for both you and Vernon. But I do ask you of one thing, please tell Vernon about Harry. Trust me, and I love you. _

_- Lily"_

Petunia began to quietly sob as she finished the letter. Her only sister and husband had been killed, now leaving behind the little infant that laid in the basket. She quickly took Harry in and placed him into the living room for warmth. Sitting next to her nephew, she thought about what to tell Vernon. When he met James and Lily, he showed clear dislike towards the both of them and it worsen when he found out that they were _different._

Even though, Petunia rekindled her relationship with Lily, magic was still hard for her to get used to. She didn't hate it anymore, more scared of how it worked. Both Sirius and Lily have been helping her get over her fears, slowly but surely.

Both Lily and Petunia had been with child around the same time and it helped to have each other as support. She never actually saw Harry before because the war made it nearly impossible for a pregnant Lily to travel outside of the Wizarding World. Her own son, Dudley was born only a month before Harry, though he was quite a bit larger than her nephew.

_"Vernon, come down here. We need to talk." _Petunia called out. She used the firmest voice that she could muster up in this situation. Drying the tears near the corners of her eyes, Petunia prepared to discuss what to do with little Harry. She wasn't sure what he was going to say, but she knew if he decided not to keep Harry, she would kick him out and leave him. It would be the last straw that would break up their marriage.

Petunia knew that she wasn't a very attractive women growing up; Too thin, wire-like blonde hair, and a strict, long face didn't help with convincing people she was actually a very friendly person beneath the hard exterior. Despite this, she tried her best to work with what God gave her. Thanks to all the home economics classes she took in high school, Petunia was skilled in cooking, sewing and basic house work; hell she even knew how to fix a car.

When she met Vernon while working at Grunnings, it was like a match made in heaven. He wanted to settle down and marry someone that could cater to his needs, while Petunia just needed well, _someone._ It wasn't love, they both knew that, but it seemed like the best course of action for the both of them. After six months of dating, Vernon proposed, in his mother's sitting room of all places. It always looked like a flower threw up in there, but Petunia would never say that, at least not in front of her mother-in-law.

Things in their lives fell into place after that, they married in February of 1978 and began to plan for a baby after that. Petunia quit her job and became the housewife that Vernon always wanted. Everything was fine until she became pregnant with Dudley. Her growing belly and the fact that she accepted her sister stopped Vernon from even looking at her when he got home from work. He went straight into his office after having Petunia reheat his dinner and even slept in there for the last month of her pregnancy.

At the time, Vernon was promoted to senior executive and was always working late or on out of town business trips. It wasn't hard for Petunia to put together that he was having an affair with his new secretary at work. She was a young, pretty, little thing that deserved much better than him, but when Petunia saw from their credit card statement that he was buying her flowers every week, and then dinner every other night, well it made all the sense.

She held her tongue for the sake of her unborn child, not having a father could turn any normal child into a monster. She didn't even tell Lily about it, mostly because she was so embarrassed that she couldn't keep her husband happy. After she had Dudley, Vernon became to show a little remorse for what he did. He had no idea that Petunia knew his dirty, little secret, but he did come home sooner and even took her shopping for clothes to make up for what he was doing.

He didn't stop cheating on her, but he did treat her a bit better. It was no excuse, but at least she got the life she always wanted; a _"loving"_ husband and a child that she could call her own. The perfect life she dreamed of didn't make her happy; sure she had all the piece of what could make her happy, but it didn't fit properly.

_"What is it dear?" _Vernon asked, as he entered the living room. His eyes fell onto the basket and Petunia saw the anger that engulfed his face.

_"My sister's dead Vernon. James and her asked us to take in Harry."_ Petunia said, as she shifted Harry's blanket so he could breath a bit better.

_"Absolutely not! I'm not raising their freak son for them! We're going to leave him on the church door steps in the morning. It's bad enough that you let your crazy sister into our home, but NOW THIS? UNACCEPTABLE."_ Vernon roared the last part of his speech.

Harry's eyes instantly opened to the sound of Vernon's voice, her motherly instinct kicked in and Petunia rocked the basket so Harry would go back to sleep. He didn't need to be in the middle of their fight. Carefully lifting the basket and giving her husband a stern look, she headed up stairs to place Harry in Dudley's room.

_"Don't walk away from me woman! ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO WITH THEIR FREAK CHILD?"_ A red faced Vernon followed Petunia into their bedroom and watched as she calmly took a suitcase out of their closet and began to fold his clothes into it.

_"I'm packing your bags Vernon, I want you out of my house. I know you've been cheating on me for over a year now with your secretary. Since you can't accept Harry, I can't accept your cheating anymore."_ Petunia said, as she folded a pair of slacks. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to cry; she refused to let Vernon know she was upset about his cheating.

Vernon went quiet after hearing his wife's statement. He sat there quietly as she folded up the last of his clothes and packing anything that he personally owned. She even made him the usually late night snack sandwich and lunch for work tomorrow before throwing him out on the street with a heavy suitcase, his car keys and the last meals he'd ever have made by Petunia Dursley.

Getting into his car, he pulled out of Number 4 Privet Drive for the last time. If he had stayed for another minute, he would have heard the sound of someone apparating onto the doorstep and ringing the bell.

**author's note: **Thank you to lawstudent092 a for being the first person to review my story! It really got my juices flowing for this chapter. I'll probably continue to update this story everyday because I really like where it's going right now. I try my best to stick to actually facts about characters and settings because I find it really appealing. Please review if you feel like it and thank you for reading!


	3. Tears for the Taken

**Chapter 3:** Tears for the Taken

Sirius rang Petunia's familiar door bell and was greeted with loud sobs that fell into his chest. Holding the distracted woman, Sirius walked into the home of his good friend. Trying to figure out what happened, his eyes landed on a handwritten letter. A letter that was written by Lily Potter, picking up the letter, Sirius became to remember why Petunia called in the first place.

Quickly reading it himself, tears stung his own eyes as he held onto Petunia for moral support. Two of his best friends had just perished, leaving his godson to Petunia and her horrible husband. The two of them sat until Petunia's tears dried from crying herself out. Sirius own eyes were swollen from the tears that fell from his face. Sirius Black was never one for emotions, but the War was taking so much from him.

_"Harry's upstairs, sleeping, Dudley."_ Petunia let out with a gasp. She looked too tired even make it up the stairs and Sirius could feel that the Order needed him for the rest of the night. Picking up Petunia thin frame, he took her upstairs and put her into bed. After getting settled in bed, she drifted off to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Giving his friend a small smile, Sirius thought of leaving a note for Petunia when she awoke, but more important matters needed to be attended to. He needed to make sure that Harry was alright and the two of them were comfortable. To his relief, only Dudley was awake and looked like he was hungry.

_Chubby baby compared to his little Harry,_ Sirius thought as he headed down stairs to grab a bottle for the baby. As he waited for the bottle to heat, he noticed that some of Vernon's things were missing, that baseball that he displayed was gone and if he remembered correctly, he didn't even see any clothes that belonged to him up in the master bedroom.

After feeding Dudley and getting him back to sleep, Sirius called a house elf to bring him an extra crib for Harry and to help him rearrange the room for the boys. Making sure that both boys were comfortable, he sat in the armchair in the corner of the room to write Petunia a quick letter explaining what he did and assigned a house elf to watch over the home, and not to scare Petunia by cleaning anything without revealing themselves first.

Sirius apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place where the entire Order was bound to be by now. He landed in his personal bedroom and was greeted by members of the Order. Notably, Albus Dumbledore was the head of the pack. Sirius respected the man, but he had his doubts on how _"light"_ the man actually was. There have been times where Sirius caught onto Dumbledore's darker ways. He kept silent for the most part, but the Black nature sometimes let snide remarks slip by. It wasn't something that he had under control yet.

_"Does the whole Order need to be in my room for such a sad occasion?"_ Sirius asked as he looked at the familiar faces that he worked with for so long. They all looked tear stained and rather quiet for a group of mourners. He didn't know if he should cry or yell at them to get out. He was tired and wanted rest, but it didn't look like he would be getting it any time soon.

_"Sirius, where were you up until apparating yourself here?"_ Albus questioned as two of the Order members grabbed each of Sirius's arms. _What the fuck is going on?_ Sirius thought as he struggled from their grips. He relaxed once a malice idea crossed his mind.

All the pieces were starting to fit together in Sirius's mind; _the Order thought he killed the Potters!_ Most of them knew him as the Potter's secret keeper, even though Peter and him switched places at the last second. Someone's trying to pin their murders on me! I need to find a way out of this! Summoning up all his Slytherin's side character, he began to act.

_"I didn't kill the Potters! Lily's sister Petunia called me when she felt that James and Lily were in danger. When I arrived there, I saw Harry had be transported there and asked to be cared for by muggles! I swear!"_ Sirius screamed the last sentence. He put on his most pathetic look and faked real fear so he could convince Dumbledore that he couldn't be used as a scapegoat. He knew that old bastard was involved somewhere and needed proof before he could expose what was happening.

Dumbledore stared into Sirius's eyes before tapping his wand to the man's forehead. Scenes of the last few hours of what happened began to play in front of the Order's members. Many members let out a gasp when they saw baby Harry and some even shed more tears when they saw Petunia. Sirius wanted to roll his eyes, these people are more melodramatic than 4th years asking a girl out for the first time.

The two Order members let Sirius go and many began to leave his room. Dumbledore turned to Sirius to give him a farewell, but noticed the man was in no mood for conversation. Closing the door behind him, Dumbledore realized that he needed a new way to get rid of Sirius Black. He was just getting too close to uncovering the truth and that had to be stopped. No one was going to get in the way of his plans.

**author's note:** It's so late in California that I'm going to pass out after I post this chapter. It's a little shorter than the first two, but I promise to make the next one extra long and full of promise! Please review, it honestly pushes me to write more and faster. Thank you for reading my story and have a good day/night. :)


	4. The Elf who Lived under the Stairs

**Chapter 4:** The Elf who Lived under the Stairs

Petunia awoken to the sound of heavy rain hitting her home, but what she wasn't ready for was the two large, childlike eyes that greeted her as her own sleepy eyes became frantic and scared. Never had she seen something so strange!

_"What the bloody hell are you?"_ Petunia squealed out as she backed herself into the wall of her bed. Standing about a foot away from her was a tiny elf like creature who looked hurt at what Petunia was saying. If she wasn't so scared, Petunia would have noticed that she hurt the poor creature's feelings.

_"I am Suzy, mistress. Suzy is a house elf under the great house of Black and left here by Master Black to keep an eye on Harry Potter and his family."_ The little elf replied to Petunia, who was still in a great deal of shock. Seeing this, the little elf pulled out a letter and placed it on Petunia's nightstand, not wanting to scare her for a second time. From the handwriting, Petunia could tell it was Sirius that left this for her.

_"Have you been standing here all night.. Suzy?"_ Petunia questioned. The elf answered by shaking her head.

_"Yes, mistress. Suzy has been here waiting for you to wake up."_ The elf replied with a happy voice. _Why she was the cutest little thing!_ Petunia thought, maybe she could used get to a tiny elf waking her up each morning.

Petunia looked at the hopeful elf and slowly inched her way towards the letter, she was calming down, but the foreign creature in her home still scared her a bit. Suzy, looked harmless for the most part; her feature were almost doll like, large eyes and ears dominated most of the elf's face.

Opening the letter, Petunia began to read what Sirius left her with:

_"Petunia, _

_First, I'd like to apologize if Suzy scared you, she's one of my most trusted house elves and I wanted someone that I trusted to keep you and the boys safe. Suzy will be helping you with the household and taking care of Dudley and Harry. She will most likely address you as Mistress Petunia or Mistress Dursely, do not try to change this. She is a house elf and they link respect to titles, you'll get used to it after a while. _

_As a house elf, Suzy knows how to use magic and how to work in a home. She is one of the best at it, so please do not get in her way if she sets her mind on something. I entrusted her for a reason, 'Tunia. If you need more rest from everything that has happened, Suzy will have no problem taking over for a few days. _

_I must stay in the Wizarding World to find out what happened to Jame and Lily before I can come back and visit. I have put spells and charms on the home so dark forces are not able to come and bring danger. If there is an emergency, send Suzy to me and I will come as quickly as I can. I know things are going to be hard Petunia, but I promise I will do my best to protect your family and Harry."_

_- Sirius. _

Petunia laid the letter back onto the nightstand before rolling into bed once again. She felt like sleeping and not having to deal with what was actually going to happen to her and her new family. She left her husband, adopted her nephew and lost her sister in less than 12 hours. No woman could handle such strain.

_"Suzy, I am not feeling well enough this morning. I'm going back to sleep until I feel well enough to awake. Please keep an eye on the boys and if you run into any trouble, don't hesitate to wake me up."_ Petunia said to the elf. Seeing that Suzy understood her, Petunia fell back onto her pillow and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Suzy was a young elf, one of the newest added to the Black family household. Her elf family served the Blacks for centuries and were happy with their newest master. He was a kind man who treated all the elves with respect and extra kindness. Suzy could only remember one elf who ever pushed Master Sirius's button enough to be punished, but Kreacher- that horrible elf - passed away a few years earlier and was replaced. Looking around the room, Suzy began arrange things for Mistress Petunia when she woke from her sleep.

_Perfect,_ she thought as she set out a set of clothes for the sleeping woman. Now to check on the little boys that were sleeping down the hall, it was a lot easier for Suzy to care for three people than it was when she was at Number 12. There were always too many people coming in and out for the elves to clean properly.

Suzy was greeted with the sight of two infant boys staring at her as she walked into their now, perfect room. Little Harry and not-so-little Dudley, what a sight! She could smell, even from a distance that both needed baths and changes of diapers. Going through Dudley's dresser, she was able to find clothes to fit Harry and some for Dudley before picking up the two of them and heading to the bathroom. She even thought of putting baby Harry into the basket so she wouldn't have to leave either baby alone.

It made Suzy happy that she was helping her master by taking care of Harry Potter and his family. He was such a quiet baby though, Dudley laughed and played in the water when Suzy added his toys while Harry sat silent, more than anything. It was like he knew that something was wrong. After cleaning and making sure the boys were fed, Suzy put both of them into what looked like a box for human children. It had toys so Suzy assumed that this was where Mistress Petunia left the child when she needed to cook.

Wheeling the boys into the living room, Suzy set out to find a place to settle down. She could feel that she was going to be staying with this family for a while, at least until her master came back for her. House elves usually slept in the attic or basements of mansions, but this house had neither! Suzy was quite distracted until she found a little door by the side of the staircase.

Opening the door, Suzy was welcomed with the site of a semi-small room filled with dust and old boxes. Being the curious elf she was, she began to unpack one of them and noticed a picture of a woman that had red hair and young Harry's eyes! _This must be his mother,_ the elf thought before moving the boxes into a room that was filled with papers of all sorts. Suzy spent the majority of the morning cleaning the room bringing things up into the crazy room she passed. She didn't dare do anything to the room though, she would have to have Mistress Petunia's permission before doing that.

The sound of Dudley's cry brought Suzy to a stop of what she was doing. _It must be close to lunch time,_ Suzy thought as she went to see how the boys were doing. Both seem like they were having fun together in the box, but hunger had gotten the best of Dudley, so Suzy wheeled the box into the kitchen. Suzy thought this muggle box was so ingenious, it could carry multiple children at once.

Magically summoning a second crazy child chair for Harry, Suzy set out to make lunch for the family. She felt that Mistress Petunia would wake up soon from the noise that Dudley made. It was a little difficult for Suzy to find the food until she opened a metal box that had chilled food. From there, Suzy used magic to heat bottles for the babies and settled on making sandwiches for mistress and herself. Master Sirius had taught his house elves from a young age that they would always eat the same food as their masters because they made them and deserve to eat it. Just as Suzy finished making the sandwiches, a sleepy Mistress Petunia walked into the kitchen.

_"Did you do all of this Suzy?"_ Petunia asked with a shocked look on her face, why the elf practically did everything that she did each morning!

_"Yes Mistress. Suzy saw that the babes needed baths and Suzy cleaned out the room under the stairs. May Suzy use the room for sleeping, Mistress?"_ The elf asked as she laid the plate of food in front of Petunia.

_"Why Suzy! Why would you want to sleep there? You can sleep in the office instead! And please, join me in this meal you made us."_ Petunia said as she bit into a sandwich. _Quite good,_ she thought. Suzy climbed into a chair next to Petunia before shyly taking a sandwich for herself and enjoying the taste of food.

_"Suzy likes the small room, Mistress. It is perfect for a small house elf like Suzy. The room full of papers, scare Suzy."_ Was the reply that Petunia got from the little elf. Petunia found it strange that a house elf would be scared of an office, but she didn't question it. If it made the elf happy, she would gave it to her.

_"If that's what you want Suzy. You can have the little room under the stairs. But we will have to clean it out together and do quite a bit of cleaning after I am ready to start the day."_ Petunia wanted to send everything that she may have missed of Vernon's to his work and have the office remade into a room for Harry when he was old enough.

After Petunia finished her now, afternoon routine, Petunia set her eyes on attacking this day like any other. The extra sleep really did help her to find her inner strength. Her sister was still gone and she was leaving her husband, but she knew she could handle everything that was coming her way. She spent the next few hours with Suzy, cleaning mostly and having Suzy tell her about the Order and everything that happened in the Magical World. In return, Petunia answered questions that the elf had about the muggle world and how everything worked. She seemed to actually like the idea of living her and that made Petunia happy. She wasn't sure how well two young babies could make for company and it helped that she had someone to talk to that actually knew how to talk.

It was nearly dinner time when Petunia and Suzy finished cleaning out Vernon's office and Suzy's new room. It was a bit weird to see a fresh coat of paint in such a small place, but Suzy looked so excited and it was difficult not to smile at such a site. Petunia even wired in some lights for the elf so Suzy could read or stay up if she wanted to and there was even a nightlight, Suzy said totally darkness scared her.

Petunia decided to order some take out food so Suzy could get more comfortable with living in the muggle world, plus Petunia did not feel like the elf should be treated as a servant. After showing Suzy multiple meals and pointing out that muggle did not have pumpkin juice, they settled on Chinese food. There was one good thing about being married to Vernon, she owned almost all the menus of the surrounding fast food joints.

Once the food was delivered and Petunia showed Suzy how to use chopsticks properly, the rest of the day went on well. The boys were put to bed early, due to all the playing that happened in the play pen, or in Suzy's words _"human box"._ The both of them retired for the night after finding a small mattress in the garage for Suzy to sleep on.

Petunia laid in her bed thinking of everything that happened in the last day, bringing tears once again to her eyes. She wanted nothing more but to cry for the next few days, but it was impossible. She had children to care for and a divorce to set in action, there was no time for crying or sadness. She was glad that her Dudley and Harry were safe and Suzy was here to help her and keep her from going insane, but she wished that Sirius were here to make her feel better. His jokes were always tasteless enough to make you laugh and want to punch him at the same time. Petunia fell asleep to the thoughts of what she was going to do until Sirius showed up again.

**author's note:** I kept my promise of an extra long chapter! I really liked how this turned out and I enjoyed it a lot more than the last one. :) Still a little slow, I know, but the direction this story is taking is going to be a great one! I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review if would like more and thank you for reading!


	5. What Happened to the Potters

**Chapter 5:** What Happened to the Potters.

While Petunia and Suzy were in the muggle world, Sirius was dealing with what actually happened in the Wizarding one. The man paced the floor of his room a hundred times before he was sure he was able to calmly face the Order. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he needed to get to the bottom of this before anything else happened. Sirius was lucky that the Black household was taught how to lie and face difficult situations because he wasn't so sure if he could handle what would happen next.

Knowing that the Order would hold answers, Sirius made his way downstairs to the crowded room. It was a few days after the attack on the Potters, giving members time to cope with what happened and get themselves to Number 12. Members sat as Dumbledore took the lead to calm the room. Instantly, it became quiet and the man began to speak.

_"We gather here today to find what happened to the Potter family. James and Lily Potter were killed a few nights ago by Peter Pettigrew and a group of death eaters. Pettigrew betrayed the Order by giving the location of where the Potters were hiding out. From our informant inside the death eater ring, these men were not sent by Voldemort. They were killed by Voldemort when he arrived at the scene and it is unknown what happened next. Our informant has not been able to contact Voldemort and it seems like he has disappeared into thin air."_ Dumbledore stated as the Order absorbed every word he was saying.

Sirius was able to contain his anger, for the sake of finding out all the details he could. How could Peter do this to James? To Lily? Killing his own friend, the one that protected him at Hogwarts; he would have been treated worse than Snape if it wasn't for James. Sirius's blood boiled as he continued to listen to Albus speak.

_"Now for Harry Potter, he will be in the hands of his muggle family where he will stay until he comes of age to attend Hogwarts. Under no circumstance should anyone from the Order visit nor disturb his family. I have a member watching out for little Harry and will keep an eye on him. It is too dangerous for him to be raised in the magical world, Voldemort must be killed before Harry can be safe." _

The anger that Sirius was holding in became too great and he left before anymore could be said. He needed real answers not some bloody, sugar coated crap that Dumbledore was giving the Order. Answers, blowing a few things up and firewhiskey should do the trick to ease his pain. Making up his mind he went to the only place that could ever give him all three; the Malfoys'.

It was true that Sirius was on the opposing side of the War with his cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa, but family bonds were stronger than the war between the Light and Dark. The Blacks knew that blood bonds were always going to be thicker than loyalty ones, it was a fact of life. Once Sirius was certain that no one noticed that he was gone, he apparated to the Malfoys'.

He landed in their sitting room and was greeted by a house elf who brought him directly to Lucius and Narcissa.

_"What are you doing here Sirius? Shouldn't you be with the Order and celebrating the death of the dark lord?"_ Lucius spat as before Sirius could get a word out.

_"I am here for answers Lucius. A few nights ago the Potters were killed and left Harry in the care of Lily's muggle sister. Dumbledore said that Pettigrew killed Lily and James before Voldemort arrived killing the death eaters. Is this true? Is he really missing?"_ Sirius asked as Narcissa snapped her fingers for firewhiskey to be brought to them.

_"It is true that the dark lord killed those death eaters and we have not seen him since."_ Narcissa replied for an angry Lucius. She calmly explained what the dark side of the war was up to for Sirius while the three of them drank.

Narcissa Malfoy née Black, married Lucius Malfoy a year after the both of them left Hogwarts. Most knew them as the golden couple during the school years and they weren't wrong. Pureblood Slytherins with the personalities of a double edged sword kept them closer than first years that were about to be sorted. Both families were dark, that was a given, but the Malfoys decided that they were no longer going to bow down to the dark lord when a few of his followers became to threaten the lives of their family. _A Malfoy bows to no one. _

When Lucius proposed that he was going to leave the Dark for a more Grey area, Voldemort knew instantly that it could not happen. Even the dark lord knew when to pick his battles and losing one of the most loyal, dark families would get him no where in this war. So for the first time in his life, he gave the Malfoys what he couldn't give the rest of the world; respect. It was shocking, but the truth, without the Malfoys, Voldemort would not keep the loyalty of many after they left.

Now having the respect that his family deserved, Lucius and Narcissa stayed on the Dark side and even named Voldemort one of their son's godfathers. Little Draco, as Voldemort called him was what really turned the dark lord around. There was little he cared for in the world before the child was introduced to him. Draco was able to bring him happiness and even what he considered love because of how innocent he was. The little dragon brought new light into the darkness that surrounded him and it was something that no one was able to gave him.

When he found out about the prophecy involving a child, things became complicated to say the least. There was no way this -now- slightly soft hearted dark lord was going to kill a child to stay alive. He wanted cleaner blood in the Wizarding World, but killing a child? That was unspeakable. He decided it was best to do nothing until Harry Potter -the child that would bring him death- did something at an older age that could kill him. He was the dark lord after all! It wasn't like a baby with a wand would be able to even hurt him.

Even though the dark lord decided to stay away from Potter and his family, his death eaters didn't agree that little Harry deserved a chance. Peter Pettigrew rounded up a few of them and decided to kill the Potter family and injure the Longbottoms. When the dark lord heard wind of this, he found them finishing off the Potters. The rage inside him began too much and thus killed the death eaters at the scene and disappearing after that.

_"That is all we know Sirius. He was able to send a small pensive to our home before disappearing."_ Narcissa finished.

_"You're telling me the darkest wizard in the world stopped killing for your son? And didn't want to hurt Harry?"_ Sirius questioned as he finished his cup of firewhiskey. Shocked would be too light of of a word for what Sirius was feeling. It was almost like he was dreaming, then again he did drink two bottles on his own.

_"The Malfoys have a charm, Sirius. Draco showed the dark lord innocence that he never saw before in a person, so it was impossible for him to kill a baby like Harry Potter. The man is scarier than an army of witches Christmas shopping, but he had a heart inside him somewhere. Draco just woke it up."_ Narcissa replied. She smiled at the thought of little Draco and Marvolo -as he liked to be called in front of the inner circle- together, her son did change the man. He was still a little too crazed about blood purity, but not killing was a giant step for the man.

_"We have much to discuss then if the dark lord isn't going to kill my godson. I suspect that Dumbledore has something to do with what happened with the Potters and that he wants to keep Harry with muggles."_ Sirius said as Lucius wrinkled his nose at the sound of muggle, the man could show distaste from a mile away.

_"Alright Lord Black. The floor is yours."_ Lucius said as he poured more firewhiskey for the three of them. It was going to be a long night.

**author's note:** A Sirius chapter, no pun intended. I hope you guys like how I tied up the ends for the Potters and that Voldemort was changed by Draco. I always believed if Voldemort was expose to real love that he wouldn't have turned out as bad as he did in the books. Probably my inner Tom Riddle fan talking here. Also, this story will now began to contain Dumbledore bashing, you can't have Weasley bashing without it! Hahaha. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review if you did. Thank you for reading as always! :)


	6. A Big, Happy Family

**Chapter 6:** The Big, Happy Family

_Muggleborns._ The term bothered the inside of Narcissa Malfoy more than anyone could know. She was the Ice Queen of Slytherin during her time at Hogwarts, but she never picked on anyone because of their blood status. It was such a stupid way to argue with someone, there were always traits besides blood status that could ruin a reputation.

She brought this up with her husband during their engagement, arguing -and even kicking him out for a few days- that muggleborns were the first true Head of Households for their families. It made sense right? Pureblood and true magic must come from somewhere and it was the only explanation on why there were still wizards and witches practicing magic. After Lucius was able to get his head out of his arse, he listened to her reasoning and actually agreed with the woman. Plus, he wanted to sleep on a bed again.

The two of them brought this up with the dark lord during their grey moment and he silently thought about this for months before agreeing that muggleborns were truly, the first purebloods of their household. It brought a new perspective to the prophecy because that made Potter and Longbottom both purebloods. There was now no need to kill them because the prophecy stated that a half-blood born in the month of July would be his downfall.

So the dark lord agreed to try to see the Malfoys new look on muggleborns. It was true, he still hated and loathed his father, but it was true that current pureblood lines could only last so long. After a little convincing and several hexes that were given to death eaters who questioned the dark lords new attitude, he would lead in bringing this new idea to the world and still be able to be the darkest wizard of them all. The man threw himself into research about muggleborns and how he could turn this into a winning game piece for him. The dark lord had many things up his sleeve, but this was one of the craziest.

_"You're telling that your lord actually agrees that muggleborns are first generation purebloods in disguise? That's a little crazy even for our family Cissy."_ Sirius stated after the explanation. He was still inclined to think that Voldemort killed without hesitation.

_"Well cousin. You know best about what happens when purebloods marry too close to their main bloodline. The dark lord only wants fresh, new bloodlines to be added so we don't become squibs. And it is also good for muggleborns -first generation purebloods-."_ Narcissa said as she sipped some more firewhiskey.

_"Define to me how blood statuses work now then? It would be nice to have an understanding of what the bloody hell is going to happen."_ The man was getting drunk and needed answers, and maybe a pillow.

_"Alright, don't get your knickers in a bundle._

_Old purebloods: Families like ours; the Blacks, the Malfoys, etc. that have been around for generations are considered old._

_New purebloods -first generation purebloods / muggleborns-: They are the first in their family to show true magic and thus are Head of their Household. Eventually after generations they will be considered old purebloods. Thus continuing the cycle. _

_Half-bloods: Someone of magically status that marries into a family that has no magic. _

_Since muggleborns are now considered first generation purebloods there are not many true half-bloods. Why even Harry is a pureblood!"_

Lucius answered as Sirius threw him a dirty look, the man smirked. He loved getting under that man's skin, mostly because Sirius was never to kind with his pranks.

_" I do no understand. Lily's sister Petunia is not a witch, she's probably the farthest thing from it. How does that work?"_ Sirius questioned for his friend. After all the time that Sirius spent with Petunia, he knew that the woman would still love to learn magic, even if it scared the crap out of her.

_"Ah! That's where things get interesting Sirius. Since the Evans family is so new it is possible for Lily's sister to become magical, you can thank the dark lord for that when he gets back. He worked with the goblins of Gringotts - and as crazy as that sounds- he found that with a price and a few months of potion brewing one could add enough real magic into another's core so they can become a real wizard or witch."_ Lucius replied, he knew that the Potters mattered to him dearly and wanted to help. Behind his huge ego and long locks, Lucius Malfoy actually had a heart.

_"Bring her and the boys to Gringotts after you explain what is going on. If everything you say about the Light is true, we must get Harry and the Evans family away from their watch as quickly as possible. Plus, we had one of our more trusted house elves to make sure that the Light's eyes would not be able to see what is happening. They really should think of better people to be in disguise."_ Narcissa said as she gave the famous Malfoy smirk.

Sirius nodded and began to get up before falling on his face. Nearly three bottle of firewhiskey was too much for the wizard to handle, it's a good thing the man had a strong magical core. Snapping her fingers, Narcissa called for two elves to bring Sirius to one of the guest bedrooms. That man needed one of Severus's famous hangover potions and a good night's sleep before doing anything.

_"What are we going to do now dear? That cousin of yours is a little out of control."_ Lucius said with an amused tone.

_"Well, we've drank all night and I'm sure after a nice nap I could personally go out and retrieve Harry and his family."_ Narcissa said as she gave her husband a kiss. Making sure that they both took one of Severus's potions, the two of them made their way to the master bedroom and rested in each other's arms.

Narcissa always made sure that she looked perfect in all aspects before leaving the house. Not a single hair out of place or a wrinkle in her shirt. The woman could be compared to a life-sized version of a Barbie doll, except maybe the scariest one they had on the market. She left instructions with a team of house elves to prepare the empty guest bedrooms for a few, new family members that she was bringing home. With a loud popping noise, the woman appeared on the Dursley's doorstep. Knocking, she was greeted with the slightly confused Petunia Dursley.

_"Who are you?"_ Petunia asked as she cowered behind the door frame. It was natural for the woman to be so scared, but Narcissa couldn't help but smirk at the reaction she was getting. _Ah, a true Black at heart. _

_"I am Narcissa Malfoy, formerly Black. I am cousin's with Sirius and I come here to talk to you about the welfare of your family and Harry. May I come in? I will even leave my wand with Sirius's house elf that's hiding under the stairs."_ Narcissa stated. The door that was located under the stairs opened and a tiny house elf took her wand from her.

_"Well alright. As long as you are not threatening my family and I, I will listen to what you have to say."_ Petunia said as she invited the woman inside. Petunia observed that the woman possessed some of Sirius traits; tall, pale and thin. But she had blonde hair and blue eyes while Sirius had black hair and gray ones. They both shared a few similar facial features, but what made them the most alike was how they carried themselves with such grace. It was like she floated into the home.

_"I am here on behalf of Sirius for what has happened to your family. I know you're through a tough time right now, but we must act fast to protect you and the boys. I'm sure you know about the Wizarding War, but I have much explaining to do before I can tell you while you must come with me back to the Malfoy mansion."_ Narcissa said as Sirius's house elf served Petunia and herself.

The next hour or so, Narcissa explained to Petunia what was had happen and what will happen once she decide to leave. There were questions, many, but Narcissa made sure to explain and answer all of them carefully. The woman had been through a lot and it already took a lot of strength to be able to even get out of bed in this situation. She learned that Petunia was filing for divorce and was very glad that the Evans family would have a new Head of Household.

_"You will be staying with us until we are able to figure out a living situation for your family. The Malfoy manor has many empty rooms and I had my house elves prepare them before I left. The Potters were on a different side of the war, but they also meant a lot to Sirius. He is family and being Harry's godfather, that means Harry and your family is our family. Blacks do not abandon each other in a time of need."_ Naricssa said as she finished telling Petunia the long and very complicated story.

_"I am glad that Sirius has family like you, but I am not so sure if I am ready to become a witch. I spent much of life being scared of magic and now that I have a chance to use it.. It will take a while before I can take my rightful place."_ Petunia said as she gathered the boys. Suzy was gathering all their personal belongings that were needed for a cozy stay. They could come back for the rest, Narcissa said.

_"That is understandable. I am sure after being exposed to as much magic as possible, you will turn around."_ The blonde replied as Suzy apparated with their belongings to the Malfoys.

_"Ah, little Harry James Potter. You are the tiniest infant I've ever seen. No one is going to believe that a Malfoy is actually holding a Light child like this one."_ Narcissa cooed as brought her hand to move Harry's hair away from his eyes. Making sure that everything that was necessary was taken, the woman apparated with the family to the manor.

_Narcissa could not wait until she sees her cousin's face when he finds out that the Harry was going to live with the proclaimed, darkest of the dark Slytherin snakes. _

**author's note:** There's something about the Malfoys that makes writing so much easier. Maybe because Draco is my favorite character. I really hoped you guys liked how I tied in blood status and why Voldemort seems so much kinder. He still wants to be the most powerful wizard in the world and he is still the dark lord, just well informed and smart. There's no need to be stupid because there's a war going on and he is a Slytherin! Cunning and ambitious are two of the biggest traits; use them wisely. As always, thank you for reading and please review if you feel like doing so! I am very happy that you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. :)


	7. The Chosen One

**Chapter 7:** The Chosen One.

Albus Dumbledore knew something was amiss when Severus didn't contact him right after he ordered Pettigrew's gang to kill the Potters. He already had Peter Pettigrew doing his dirty work, but the man's gang needed a little convincing. Nothing that the _Imperio curse_ couldn't handle. Voldemort would be blamed for the crime and he would convince Severus to protect Harry. Dumbledore knew after all these years Severus still loved Lily Potter and it would only take a well planned crime to get him what he wanted. The prophecy needed to be fulfilled and it was best to use a half-blood like Harry Potter to be the destined boy who lived.

It made all the sense, Tom Riddle had been a half-blood and he would pick the boy that was most alike to him. Once Harry's parents were out of the way, he would order Pettigrew's gang to kill muggles and leave Sirius's magical signature to be found. The Black heir was always a little too suspicious of the Order's plan and needed to be locked up. The leader of the light would then have the perfect, devoted spy and the boy whose destiny would be to kill the dark lord. Of course, the boy would have to die afterwards, but that could always been arranged at a later time.

The boy would be raised by Lily's muggle family, her sister's husband was a man who would be able to make the boy humble. Beatings and food starvation would make Harry appreciate the Light when he would attend Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew that the boy would go through a lot of pain and suffering, so he could be trained to devote himself to the Light and willingly sacrifice himself for them too. Harry Potter would be the perfect weapon to bring down the dark side. It would take years, but a few deaths inside meant nothing if Albus Dumbledore would be written down in history as the greatest light wizard that ever lived. Ah yes, the fame and fortune would flow in once everything was set in place.

Now that all the new details have been laid out, Dumbledore was furious. The only part of his plan that was still intact was Harry, he had been sent to the muggle family. It insured that Harry Potter would grow up as a boy that needed guidance and someone to help him at the right time. But Pettigrew and his gang had been killed by Voldemort before he disappeared; now Dumbledore had no spies and Severus didn't contact him about Lily. The perfect plan had fell through! Even Sirius Black was still around questioning what had happen. That man was too good of a liar to be bullied into taking the blame for the deaths of the Potters.

Sitting in his favorite chair, Albus began to think of a new plan that could get him everything he wanted. He was sure that all the members of the Light would stand by his side, all he needed was to push his followers in the right direction. Now that Voldemort seemly disappeared, he just needed to make sure that the threat of the dark would last long enough for Harry to grow and for the dark lord to come back. Getting rid of Sirius would be out of his hands for now, but he would find a way; he always did.

The sound of someone apparating into his office startled Albus, but he calmed after he realized it was just Molly Weasley. She was one of his most faithful servants. The woman would kill for him if he asked and he might if it came down to it.

_"Headmaster, you have told me to inform you if Arthur and I are going to try for a child. The both of us agreed that since there is no sign of He-who-must-not-be-named, we will try."_ Molly Weasley said. The baby would be the 7th children, but she must have a girl! Molly always dreamed of having a daughter and it would make her dreams come true if 7 could be the lucky number.

_"Good to hear my dear! I am sure telling me this is not the only reason why you are here, correct?"_ Albus asked. He already knew why she came to him, the woman had such weak shields for someone that came from a pureblood family.

_"I want a girl, Albus. Six boys later and I still want my daughter. Is there anyway for me to have a baby girl?"_ Molly looked hopefully at the headmaster. It looked like a plan just fell right into his lap, it was just too perfect.

_"I know of a potion that can give you a female offspring, but it must be taken every day for the first two months of your pregnancy when you actually become pregnant."_ Molly was ecstatic, the thought of having a child with her middle name made her want to cry for joy.

_"I will send them to you when you confirm your pregnancy with a healer, Molly. Please have a lemon drop and a good evening."_ He dismissed her and worked out all the bugs in his new plan. Molly brought him the solution to his problem.

Albus smiled as he retired for the night, his new plan would just has to wait out 10 years before being put into action.

* * *

Petunia Evans had settled in the Malfoy manor for three weeks and it honestly started to feel kind of like home. The mansion was enormous, but Narcissa made her feel welcomed and even began to teach her things about the Wizarding world. If she was going to become a witch, she needed to match up to her sister. Lily prided herself on intelligence and Petunia felt like it was a duty to continue that for her as a living memory. She learned quickly and Narcissa was happy with the progress that she showed daily, though she hadn't actually casted any spells yet. Potions and Herbology were what she was comfortable with right now and it was best not to rush her.

The Malfoys were still worried about their missing dark lord and how death eaters disbanded, but they were glad that no one was bothering them. The light spy on Number 4 was hexed and given the option to either leave the country with a nice sum of money or be imprison in the Malfoys' dungeons. They made their chose rather quick and left for the states quickly. With no one watching the home, they were able to do what they pleased for Petunia and Harry.

The Malfoys had helped her get a quick divorce from Vernon and now she was an Evans again. During their divorce she even changed Dudley's last name to Evans, so he could one day be the Evans head of household, on words given by Narcissa of course. That woman could match her husband as a politician. She didn't want anything from Vernon, but Dudley to herself; her ex-husband was just a little too happy about not having to pay child support and agreed. She was disgusted with his actions, but it did help things move smoothly. They sold their home in Surrey and she got half from the sales, it was a good enough sum of money to buy property and move out of the Malfoys' manor, but all of them -Narcissa and Sirius- felt like Petunia's small family would do better by staying.

What was the happiest action that came from moving in was how there were three little boys in the nursery; Lucius insisted that the three of them should be together, not separated. It was probably one of his best ideas thus far, considering that he thought it was a good idea to wake Sirius up in the loudest way possible when Petunia first arrived. Pots and pans may make a lot of noise, but it was nothing compared to what Sirius sounded like when he screamed.

It was a little difficult to tell if mere infants were getting along as friends, but it seemed like the boys were becoming closer. Though, they would fight if one stole another's toy, Draco did not like to share very much; all the duck toys were his. It was something that he picked up from Lucius. Dudley was the loud one, he commanded attention and affection, but was actually a very shy baby in front of new people. It took him a while to warm up to Sirius, but the two became thick as thieves once he let his guard down. Harry was quiet, he didn't cry much and he didn't babble. It was unclear if Harry was always like this or because he was somehow feeling what happened, but they loved him anyways.

_"So Tuney... Any idea when you want to become a real witch?"_ Sirius asked as they went on their daily stroll in the garden. It was something that the both of them did to relax in the evening. Sirius began to stay at the Malfoys' more often because Harry and Petunia were there and well, he actually started to like little Dudley! The kid reminded him of himself as a child, he always had a soft spot for children, even if that child was half Vernon.

_"I've been thinking about it and I think I've decided that I want to become a witch when the new year hits. It will be like a new start for me. Lily's not around anymore and I'm living with witches and wizards, but it gives me some time to adjust and learn. I'm ready to take my place as Lady Evans, but I need to do a lot more learning before I can be a witch. The two go together you know."_ Petunia replied as she began to pick flowers for the boys' room. Fresh flowers always added more to a room.

Sirius nodded at what his friend had said and the two continued their stroll before a house elf told them that it was time for dinner. Meeting up with Lucius and Narcissa, the four of them enjoyed an evening together with their sons and godson. Life was still difficult, but it was getting better for them.

It's a mystery of how they could be so difficult, yet so happy in each other's lives.

**author's note:** This chapter is really for explaining Dumbledore's plans and why he killed the Potters and how Petunia is holding up. Next chapter we will have 2 time skips and in a few chapters work our way up to Harry's first year. I'm so excited! I know this is a slow pace compared to other fanfictions, but I really hope you guys still enjoy it. There have been too many times where a fanfiction doesn't have enough detail and it just ruins it. : Thank you for reading and please review if you want to. :)


	8. The Return of the Dark Lord

**Chapter 8:** The Return of the Dark Lord. 

Lord Voldemort was unsure of what to do, he remembered killing the disgusting band of death eaters that killed the Potters. But that was all, now he found himself at the home of one of his younger death eaters, Severus Snape. His magic had been drained almost completely and he was apparently out cold for two weeks. He never had trouble with dealing with using his magic, so he was unsure of what actually kept him out for so long. Now that he has recovered he spent the time hidden and making sure that he was going to control at least part of the Ministry before anyone thought he was still alive.

It was always best to plan before uncovering yourself to the world. It would give them less time to react to what he wanted to do. The dark lord knew that the Light was becoming a little too grey and the more intelligent followers would catch on sooner or later. But it also meant that it was the perfect time to strike out for what he needed. The Ministry could provide him with the needs to give "first generation" purebloods the statuses they needed. All he needed to do was to find a way to get Lucius as the minister and work from there. Since everyone's guard was down from his disappearance, no one would suspect a thing. It would look like a cunning Malfoy wanted to move on from serving the Dark.

He knew that elections for the Ministry wouldn't happen for another year, but he would plan for the time being. A hidden Slytherin was the most dangerous one. His thoughts were however interrupted by Severus, the man had return for the day. He was visiting the Malfoys' manor for information and visiting Harry Potter and his family. The man also mumbled something about needing to make amends with his past.

Severus Snape, also known as Sev for those who found his name too long to read was one of the youngest death eaters that was recruited during his Hogwarts' years. The man was also the one to save the dark lord's life when he was found lying in the forest while Severus was out looking for potion ingredients. It was pure luck that he stumbled on the man. He joined the death eaters for revenge on Potter's little gang that made Hogwarts a living hell when it was suppose to be an escape from his father.

_"Ah! Severus, I'm glad you're back. We have much to discuss about what I have planned for the Light. It involves much planning and reading."_ The dark lord said as Severus bowed in front of him. Going through old, wizarding law books would be a lot better if he had company.

_"My lord. The visit to the Malfoys gave me the answers you were looking for. It seems like you have a willing muggleborn that will undergo the process into becoming a real witch. Lily Potter's sister, Petunia; she has a young son that will insure a bloodline for the family."_ Severus said as he sat down across from the dark lord.

_"I am glad to hear that Severus, but we will have to wait for a few years before Ms. Evans can become a witch. Securing Lucius as Minster of Magic will be out first target and from there he can give blood statuses. And Severus, you rescued me, call me Marvolo. It is what everyone in my inner circle calls me." _

_"Yes, sir. The Malfoys have also been able to recruit the Black heir, Sirius. He was almost framed for the Potters' death by Dumbledore, but the man had a foolproof way of getting out of it. He has informed me that Albus has no interest in checking on the boy from his muggle family thinking that it is the safest place for him. We both know that's a pile of horse crap because the spy that he left near their home confessed that Harry was to be kept under control by all means. The man wanted a broken Harry by the time he got to Hogwarts."_ Continued Severus.

_"Is that now? Well, this is going to be a lot easier than I thought. Keep the boy safe by all means and if he is to go out, glamour charms. We want our dear headmaster to think that Harry is going to be broken when he is of age. It will give us the leverage we need."_ Marvolo said as a smirk played out on his face.

_"Also... Marvolo. I think I have figured out why your magic was drained. I remember reading a book in the restricted section of the library when I was back at Hogwarts. It told a tale of making horcruxes to split your soul into pieces. I must ask, did you do this? It would explain why your magic seemingly disappeared before I found you in the forest."_ Severus asked as he looked up at the man.

_"Yes Severus. I decided to split my soul when I was still in school. It was something that I thought was necessary during the war."_ The dark lord replied calmly. There was no point in beating around the bush.

_"I must tell you then. I believe you made Harry Potter a horcrux; human horcruxes are known for taking more magical energy than object ones. The boy has a scar, Marvolo."_ Severus said as the expression of the dark lord changed from surprise to confusion and finally acceptance.

_"Harry Potter, my horcrux. I don't think that's a good idea Severus. When Harry comes of age, we will find a way to remove the part of my soul from him. He is too young for me to safely do anything. Enough of war and everything else that's wrong. How is our godson Draco? I find that without the little brat, I am missing more than part of my soul. If that makes any sense Severus. I don't miss people, it is not in my nature to care so much for a human being. The thought of it is worse than death itself."_ Marvolo said.

_"I am sure that the Malfoys will be glad to here Marvolo. They have grown to like Potter, though I am quite sure Draco becomes jealous sometimes. The boy has more attitude than a witch in her teens. Draco is doing quite well actually, he is still our little snake and is determined to escape from the elves as much as possible. If I didn't know any better, I swear he wants to fly on a broom."_ Severus replied with a smile.

The two man began to bond over discussing the dark lord's plans for the future and what was occurring at the Malfoys household. It was an enjoyable evening for the both of them surprisingly. Marvolo never talked so much to one of his death eaters and Severus never talked. The two found that they both had much in common in their younger life and it was like they knew each other for their whole lives.

* * *

**Time Skip:**_ 2 years later. _

After Lucius was elected Minister of Magic, changes began to happen rather quickly. He won the election rather easily because he appealed to the dark wizards with the ideas that the dark lord was going to return. Only the residence of Malfoy manor and Severus knew that the man was still alive and kicking. The smarter Light wizards saw his change in character as a more grey approach and voted for him because of his ideals. Of course there were wizards that didn't vote for him like pathetic Dumbledore followers and those who just didn't agree, but nevertheless he won the votes of the people.

To the surprise of the entire Wizarding community, he passed a bill that outlawed the usage of the word _"Mudblood"_ because it gave magic a bad name. The Wizarding World should not take the path to using insults about bloodline for it made them look like uncultured swines. After winning over many muggleborns and half-bloods with that bill, he began to pass another about first generation bloodlines; calling it _"The New Order of Blood"_. It took months before it was passed, but when it did many wizard and witches became purebloods establishing hundreds of new lines.

* * *

_"It's time Petunia."_ Lucius said as he led her into one of the chambers that the goblins had created. After two years, Petunia Evans was finally going to become a witch. She was excited, yet extremely nervous at the same time. The goblins had told her that the potions would put her into a sleep and she would want up with a difficult magical core to control at first.

_"Ms. Petunia Evans, are you ready to take the path to become a pureblood and the Head of Household for the Evans family?"_ a goblin asked her as he read directly from the book that the dark lord had created.

_"I do."_ she replied.

_"Do you swear on your life to only use your magic if necessary?" _

_"I do."_

_"Repeat after me, so mote it be."_ The goblin finished as he handed her a potion.

_"So mote it be."_ Petunia took the potion and drank from it until the last drop hit her tongue. She could feel that she was falling while the potion worked it's way through her system. The last thought she remembered was Sirius's face looking quite distressed even though he knew that she was going to pass out after the potion.

* * *

Petunia's eyes began to open as she heard Sirius's voice.

_"As you sure it's suppose to take this long? She's been out for a week!"_ Sirius said as he once again began to question the effects of the potion.

_"Yes, Sirius. I am sure that the potion is doing it's job and not killing her. For god's sake, I made it myself. There's no need to be so worried about her. Her body is binding with something new and that something is magic."_ Severus said with an annoyed tone. The man had forgiven Sirius for everything that happened during Hogwarts, but Sirius worrying was driving him mad. The man had once showed up while Severus was in the shower and it was awkward trying to explain to him that yes, she was going to be in a coma while trying to wash his hair.

Severus and Petunia had made amends with their pasts with each other and made progress to become friends. It was stil have strange to the both of them that they got along so well.

_"You know I can hear you right? Sirius, I'm fine and Sev, get me some water."_ Petunia said as she pulled herself up. Her body was still weak, but she could feel the magic flowing inside of her.

_"Tunia! I am so glad you're awake. The boys have missed you so much. Suzy's been driven mad with no one to serve. Narcissa is going crazy without someone to shop with and-" _Sirius stopped as he took in a breath of air. He was hugging her and giving her the cheesiest grin she had ever scene. It was worse than parents' smiles when their kids put on a terrible play. The man was like a puppy, except a little larger. _A lot larger. _

_"Sirius, calm down. I'm very glad that I'm awake too and I've missed you all."_ Petunia said as she felt a little jump in her heart as Sirius hugged her. _What was that?_ she thought as she pulled back. I_'ve never felt that before. It's probably my magic settling that's all. No need to worry. _

The two talked until Petunia fell asleep from once again getting tired, except this time it was because of Sirius. The man didn't have to move to make her tired; this was something even he couldn't predict.

* * *

_"You know I see how the two of you act, you have feelings for each other."_ Narcissa said as Sirius joined them in the sitting room for firewhiskey.

_"I know I do, but I'm not sure about her. She doesn't think much of romance and she's not very good at showing how she feels. You know that."_ Sirius admitted before getting a smirk from Lucius.

_"Well, I think it's time for you to woo her over. The Blacks do have the charms right? Or all your stories from Hogwarts just tales from a crazy man?"_ Lucius said.

_"I'll have you know that I was quite the charmer during my years. Women fell into my lap quick, they didn't stay, but it's not like I wanted them to."_ Sirius replied as Snape snorted.

_"Please. It took you until 3rd year to ask a girl out and she ended up breaking your heart before you became a playboy."_ Severus said as he stared at Sirius. The two of them still fought like crazy, but at least they didn't hurt each other anymore.

The four of them continued their playful arguing and discussed what to do about Sirius's love life before all retiring for the night.

* * *

**Time Skip:** _3 months after Petunia became a witch. _

_"Get back here you three! It's time for morning classes. You know how much Aunt Cissy hates it when your late."_ Petunia said as Sirius and her chased the boys around. They had been playing hid and seek for majority of the morning while Narcissa and Lucius were running Ministry errands.

_"Okay Mum. Can we have a snack before?"_ Dudley said as he stopped running. When he boy was bonded to the Evans' bloodline, he lost all of Vernon's traits and really grew from there. He lost a lot of the extra baby fat and looked more like any 3 year old.

_"Of course you can dear. Harry, Draco do you want cookies too?"_ That stopped the both of them in their places while Sirius grabbed the both of them.

_"Gotchu now boys!"_ Sirius said as he picked up the two of them. They laughed as he carried them into their study room.

Calling Suzy, Petunia asked her to bring cookies and milk for the boys. Sirius decided after Petunia became a full witch to bond her to her first house elf. Since Suzy and Petunia got along so well, it was an easy choice for , the little elf got him to bring the little room from Number 4 to the Malfoy manor for her. She didn't just have the Black crest sown into her clothes, but also the Blacks' attitude.

The boys sat and ate their cookies while Sirius and Petunia overlooked them. They were growing up rather quickly and it warmed Sirius and Petunia's hearts that they were basically brothers.

Draco was the princess of them of course, something he picked up from his father. The man wined more than Draco sometimes about the Ministry. He was spoiled, being Narcissa's son, but also a sweet kid where it mattered. He knew that he was spoiled and over dramatic, but he always did the right things when needed. Those large grey eyes and face did help him get out of a lot of trouble though and he knew it. The kid was a mix of Malfoys and Blacks, in a few years he would be breaking a lot of hearts.

Dudley was the protector, he punched a magical flower once when it tried to bite off Harry's ears. The boy was fearless, but all really shy. When he first met new children, he always hid behind Draco. Many thought they were brothers because they both had blond hair and blue eyes, but quickly realized that Dudley was an Evans when they saw Petunia. The boy took after his mother since only her bloodline flowed through him.

Harry was well, Harry. There wasn't that Harry could be compared to. He loved explore on his own, but loved the company of his brothers. He shared his toys, but he secretly loved a selected few. He drew a lot during free time with Narcissa and loved to her stories about his mother and father. Harry talked with a quick voice, but when he was happy or excited, he was any 3 year old. The boy was the only one with dark hair among the three and lovely green eyes.

_"Are my students behaving?"_ Narcissa said as she entered the room. She looked down at the little boys and smiled lovely.

_"Yes Aunty."_ the boys replied, except for Draco who addressed her as mum.

_"Finish up your cookies, today we began how to properly pull out a chair for a lady followed by some finger painting."_ She said as she escorted Sirius and Petunia out of the room.

_"Take care boys!"_ Sirius said as he stepped out.

_"Ready my lady?"_ He asked once Petunia and him were outside. After Petunia's recovery, Sirius decided to summon up his Gryffindor courage and asked the woman out. She of course said yes without so much as a second thought and they have been dating for about 2 months.

_"I'm ready for a weekend getaway. I love the boys, but they can really tire us out!"_ Petunia said as she linked her arm with Sirius.

The two of them spent the weekend together in France on some property that Sirius owned before coming back to their family.

**author's note:** I think I have a problem with staying up until crazy hours to write this story. It's 4 am and I'm not at all tired. :p I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I wanted to ask you guys what house Dudley should be put in. Draco of course is going to Slytherin while Harry is a secret. :) Where do you think this Dudley would fit in? And do you guys think Severus/Marvolo would be a good pairing? I never intended them to become a couple for this story, but they seem like they would work well together. As always, thank you for reading and please review if you feel like it. :)


End file.
